SD054
Synopsis Yazmyne visits Ethan and his friends and she is breifed on all of details of everyone's exciting matches including Turtwig's combination with Shaina's Roselia as well as Glameow's new improvised electrical attack. She is also notified of Jake's hostility. '' ''During the second day of the tournament, Ethan and Shaina use Turtwig and Vespiquen to battle a Mr. Mime and a Luxray. The win the battle with a Confuse Ray-Absorb strategy, but the victory was not easy. Jake and Jillian battle together with Gastrodon and Minun against the Beuty and Hex Maniac who defeated Cody and his partner. Jillian forces Jake to work with her as Minun powers up Gastrodon with Helping Hand, not giving Gastrodon or Jake a choice. They defeat their opponent's Noctowl and Steelix to advance to the semifinals. '' ''Shaina and Ethan defeat their semifinal opponents with Machop and Cherrim while Jake and Jillian win with Gliscor and Pulse with Pluse using Helping Hand to power-up Gliscor, much to Jake's annoyance. Summary The Hearthome Tag Competition continues with Ethan and Shaina; and Jake and Jillian advancing to the second round. At night, Yazmyne stops by the hotel her friends are staying as she is sleeping the Pokemon Center, not having entered the tournament. Shaina flatly tells Yazmyne that she tolerates her a little more, confusing the girl a bit. Yazmyne says she saw the results on her Pokegear and consoles Cody on losing. However, she wonders what kind of combinations Shaina and Ethan pulled off. Ethan gets excited saying that he and Shaina prepared beforehand to use Turtwig and Roselia together to combine their Leaf Storm and Petal Blizzard attacks. Shaina says it was pretty cool, but she does not want to get excited in front of Yazmyne. Turning to Jillian, Yazmyne knows she won, partnered with Jake of all people. Jillian shouts that she hates that jerk, and she's lucky that she has a rival like Shaina while Ethan has to put up with Jake later. Yazmyne tells to relax and recalls that Jillian and Jake used Misdreavus and Luxio. Jillian scoffs saying that she used her Coordinator skills to force Jake to work with her. Yazmyne assumes she just means using Misdreavus Astonish and Double Team though Cody excitedly adds that Jillian and Misdreavus discovered a new way to use Shock Wave. Jillian would like to show Yazmyne a demonstration with her Shinx. The group steps outside and Yazmyne calls on her Shinx while Misdreavus positions herself a healthy distance away from Shinx. Jillian asks Yazmyne to have her Pokemon use Shock Wave in the air. At Yazmyne's command, Shinx throws electricity in the air with Shock Wave. Misdreavus then charges her own Thunder Wave in front of her chest as light blue electric orb, which draws in Shinx's electricity. The ball gets bigger and stronger. When Shinx's Shock Wave is fully absorbed Misdreavus then releases a large blue stream of lighning into the air. Yazmyne is amazed and compliments such great power; she says that it is an excellent way for Misdreavus to counter all electrical attacks too. She assumes that Misdreavus practiced a lot with Plusle and Minun, which Ethan confirms by saying that Jillian was inspired by the way Shinx uses Charge too. Jillian explains that after the Floaroma Contest in the final collision between Chimchar and Buizel, she discovered that she loves electric sparks and appeals and that will be her style and theme for Contests. But she does not want to just train Electric-Types, she wants to utilize all sorts of electric moves. Yazmyne thinks that an awesome style of performance; Yazmyne then asks Shaina about her style. Shaina says that it's obvious and has no need to point out the obvious. Shaina then pulls Ethan away so they can devise a strategy for the second round. Yazmyne gives a bemused smile. The next day of the tournament, Yazmyne returns to her training while the eight remaining pairs battle in the quarterfinals and the semifinals. Ethan and Shaina are in the second battle. The face a Juggler and an Officer Jenny who is off-duty. Ethan chooses to battle with Turtwig again while Shaina chooses Vespiquen. Cody wonders what combinations those two will use. Turtwig and Vespiquen battle a Mr. Mime and Luxray. Shaina tells Ethan to beware of any Psychic-Type moves though Ethan also says they should be wary of barrier techniques. From the sidelines, Jillian says that Luxray's eyes are not glowing red with Intimidate. Cody registers Luxray on his Pokedex, which reveals that Officer Jenny's Luxray has the Rivalry ability, and this Luxray is female. Therefore she will get stronger when battling Vespiquen as well as the female Turtwig. The battle begins and Vespiquen attacks Luxray with Power Gem. Mr. Mime takes the hit and reduces the damage with a barrier of Light Screen, protecting both it and Luxray. Luxray charges in with Thunder Fang and Turtwig uses Tackle. The speedy Turtwig lands his mark, but Luxray bites her with the electric attack. Shaina happily says that Turtwig won't take too much damage, but the officer says that it was all bait. Luxray's Thunder Fang turns into Fire Fang, which now torches Turtwig. Shaina tells Vespiquen to help Turtwig, but Mr. Mime attacks with Psybeam. Vespiquen evades, but she is separated from Turtwig. Ethan tells Turtwig he'll have to free himself with Leaf Storm. Turtwig summons a powerful storm of leaves that surrounds him and Luxray. Turtwig is caught in his own attack, but Luxray takes more damage and it pushes her off. Turtwig is worn down from that Fire Fang and Ethan tells Shaina they need to start their plan now. Shaina agrees and Vespiquen uses Sweet Scent against Mr. Mime, stunning it. Vespiquen then follows with Confuse Ray against both of her enemies. Vespiquen releases yellow orbs that burst around Mr. Mime and Luxray confusing them. The Juggler and Officer Jenny order Psybeam and Charge Beam. The two, however, fire the attacks against each other in their confused stage, and their respective trainers agrue. Both Pokemon then take damage and Turtwig attacks with Absorb. Turtwig releases a brick red beam that diverges and hits both Pokemon. Mr. Mime's Light Screen lessens the damage, but Turtwig is still sucking away their energy and gaining back health. Ethan tells Turtwig to take as much as she can. Mr. Mime and Luxray eventually snap out of their confusion and get back into battle. Luxray goes in for Fire Fang while Mr. Mime attacks with Magical Leaf. Turtwig overpowers Magical Leaf with Leaf Storm and strikes Mr. Mime and renders the Psychic-Type unable to battle. Vespiquen stuns Luxray with Sweet Scent, and her powerful nose makes the attack even more effective. Vespiquen then strikes Luxray with Power Gem. Luxray collides into Mr. Mime, and both Pokemon are rendered unable to battle, allowing Ethan and Shaina to advance to the semifinals. Jillian tries to get Jake to work with her before their match and she asks why he will not cooperate. Jake says it's simple; Jillian's a Coordinator not a Trainer, making her Pokemon automatically weaker and unuseful in real battles. Jake is certain five minutes is all her Pokemon can handle and she's a waste. All she needs to do is stand back and let his Pokemon win. Jillian just says he's a jerk. When it's time for Jake and Jillian to battle, they choose Gastrodon and Minun, and Jake demeans the pipsqueak Pokemon on the spot. They face the Beauty and Hex Maniac who defeated Cody and Evan. They choose Steelix and Noctowl to battle, and Jillian says that her Minun will handle Noctowl. Jake says his Pokemon will handle both of them especially since Poliwrath needs to redeem itself since Oreburgh City. Poliwrath is visibly hurt by Jake's comments, which causes Jillian to glare at Jake. The battle begins and Gastrodon opens with a mighty Blizzard, but Noctowl flies above the attack while Steelix burrows underground with Dig. Noctowl attacks Gastrodon with razor discs of Air Slash. At Jillian's command, Minun prepares to power through the Air Slash with Spark, but Steelix emerges from the and hits Minun while Air Slash hits Poliwrath. Both Pokemon are thrusted back and Jake shouts he does not need Jillian's help. Gastrodon summons rain clouds with Rain Dance, causing it to localized rain about the stadium. Their opponents prepare for something big and Steelix burrows back into the ground. Gastrodon then glows and shakes the ground with Earthquake, sending a tremor throughout the field. Jillian tells Minun to jump on Gastrodon and use Helping Hand. Minun does begins dancing on Gastrodon's head with its blue static pom-poms. Gastrodon then glows multicolored and his Earthquake gets even stronger. Steelix bursts out of the ground, heavily damaged from the enchanced assault. Jake prepares to bark at Jillian, but the girl reminds him that she's got the moves to force Jake to work with her when he likes it or not. While Steelix recovers, Noctowl dives in with Sky Attack. Minun jumps off Gastrodon and meets Noctowl's attack with Spark, causing a large collision. Gastrodon fires a Blizzard at the dazed Noctowl though Minun in still in its range. Small and nimble, Minun evades the icy storm, but Noctowl struck hard and it plummets to the ground unable to battle. Ethan is getting tired of Jake's bad attitude. When Minun descends, she is hit by Steelix's Dragon Breath that sends her crashing on the field. A subequent Water Pulse from Gastrodon defeats Steelix, advancing Jillian and Jake to the semifinals. Shaina holds back Ethan from punching Jake in his face and Cody admits he wants to do the same. Jillian collects Minun saying she was great but Jake yells that Minun didn't do anything. Jillian snaps at Jake saying that she and Minun did plenty, helping Gastrodon its Earthquake and stopping a Sky Attack from landing. Jake says that those were all unnecessary moves that would not have changed the result of the battle. Their arguing stops the crowd from cheering and Jillian storms away carrying her worried-looking Minun. The episode then spans to Ethan and Shaina winning their semifinal battle with Machop and Cherrim against a Lairon and a Wigglytuff with the MC hailing their excellent teamwork as the crowd cheers. To reach the finals, Jillian and Jake, both still sour, need to battle a scientist and a trainer from Snowpoint City. Jillian calls on Plusle while Jake chooses a Gliscor, which Ethan scans into his dex. They battle against a Glalie and Torkoal to make a tag-team of fire and ice. Jillian tells Plusle to stand back this battle and Jake is happy she finally gets it. The battle begins and Torkoal and Glalie open with a combination of Flamethrower and Blizzard. Gliscor and Minun narrowly evade the attacks, and Gliscor flies in with Sky Uppercut. Glalie shifts into Ice Beam while Jillian orders Helping Hand. Like Minun, Plusle cheers for Gliscor with pink static pom-poms. Gliscor glows and his claws smash through the icy attack and hits Glalie with the super-effective move. When Torkoal attacks with Heat Wave, Jake and Jillian knows both Pokemon are going to be hit by the wide attack, but Jillian is not worries. She orders Plusle to use Protect on himself. Plusle's green barrier protects him from damage while Gliscor is hit. Cody mocks that Jillian is staying out of the way just as Jake wants. Plusle then hits Torkoal with Charge Beam, and Plusle begins glowing bright red, gaining power from landing the attack. Jake says whatever and tells Gliscor to follow up with X-Scissor on Glalie. Glalie plans to counter with Crunch, but Plusle uses Helping Hand again to give Gliscor the edge to overpower Glalie and send it crashing into the ground. Jillian muses "whether you like it or not." Jake grunts and orders Poison Jab while Plusle uses another Charge Beam. Gliscor knocks out Glalie while Plusle's Charge Beam, a bit stronger than the previous one, defeats Torkoal, allowing Jake and Jillian to advance to the finals. Ethan, Cody and Shaina are just happy the two got through a battle without bickering. Jillian sneeringly asks if she got in his way. Jake admits she did not and goes about on his way. The competition ends for the day with Fantina happily stating that the team of Ethan and Shaina will face off against Jake and Jillian for their grand prize. That evening, Yazmyne eats dinner with everyone and all of of Yazmyne's Pokemon are stuffed after a long day of training. Yazmyne asks how everything went and Ethan says it was just a prelude to kicking Jillian's butt in the finals while Jillian does not have a confident comeback considering her tag partner. Yazmyne asks about the egg. Cody's who has been watching it for the tournament, says that the egg Cynthia gave Ethan has been unresponsive, which makes Ethan a bit upset. Yazmyne then asks where Shaina is and Ethan repeats that being in the same room as Yazmyne is vile. Yazmyne gives an awkward sigh. Shaina is then seen talking to Jake at night. Major Events *Ethan, Shaina, Jillian, and Jake win their second and third round battles of the Hearthome Tag Battle, thereby reaching the finals. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Julia *Juggler *Officer Jenny *Fantina *Hearthome Mayor *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Luxio (Jake's) *Gastrodon (Jake's) *Gliscor (Jake's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Cherrim (Shaina's) *Vespiquen (Shaina's) *Mr. Mime (Juggler's) *Luxray (Officer Jenny's) *Glalie *Torkoal *Wigglytuff *Lairon Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams